Oh Bloody Hell! I'm in Narnia! And whose this?
by fanfanficfreak
Summary: Arthur questions Flying Mint Bunny where does he live...and happens to live in Narnia!Everything so cool! Until, he meets somebody... Arthur and Oc


England walked out of the world meeting. He's frustrated and angry. Everyone was being idiotic and just so annoying. He was walking down the hall, when he saw something...Flying Mint Bunny! England grinned,

"Hello Flying mint bunny I missed you so much!"

England FMB started chatting until,

"Hey mint bunny where do you go when you're not here with me?"

"I go home~!Would you like to come with me?" It's been so long since they were friends, but England never really knew where his friend lived.

"Sure, but make sure it isn't that long though, I have a meeting tomorrow." He followed his friend.

~Time-skip~

It was a whole hour and mint bunny kept taking various routes and directions.

"Hey are we there..." He view his scenery... it was different in fact he never has been there.  
"This is where I live~" FMB

"Where are we?"

"We are in Narnia~"

"Uh...okay" Sure he was willing to accept it, why not?

He decided to walk around, it was interesting. This place seemed normal, but magical.

~Hour or so~

It was exactly an hour or Arthur thought. It was so nice, but still. No one was here, him and just mint bunny.  
"Hey Mint bunny does anyone else live here?" He looked everywhere, now he was looking directly at his friend, while walking.

The flying bunny nodded."Where?" He walked until he fell over something.

"What the bloody hell!?"He yelled looking what he fell over, patting his head

A thing yelled,

"Who dares disturb me?"

"I did!, Who are yo-" He observed it. It was a girl. A small, young girl. She was wearing some armor, she also had a sword by her side. She had brownish-redish hair and she had light brown hazel eyes. She was short.

She screamed, and ran behind the tree.

"A-Are you a witch?!" She yelped.

"What no!I...do use black magic though..." He scratched his cheek.

She screamed louder.  
"P-Please go..!" She yelled.

Arthur is getting annoyed, she had no right to tell him what to do.

"And why?"

"Y-Your kind is not welcome!" She's scared, he thought.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He smirked getting closer to her.

"We don't like witches,wizards, or warlocks!"

"Why!?"

"Because of the White Witch..."

It had hit Arthur. The White Witch! She used magic to control Narnia. Duh! But who was this girl?Could she be the Penvensie children?

"I promise I won't use magic, on you or Narnia." He bowed.

"Well if you say so...Who are you?You can't be a Son of Adam..."

"I'm Arthur Kirkland. And you are?" He looked at her.

"I'm Narnia!" She smiled in excitement.

"Uh...Narnia?" He got confused

"Yeah, I'm Narnia." She tilt her head in confusion.

"You are Narnia, and this is the country Narnia?"

"Well yeah...That's what Aslan told me...before he left..." She looked down.

"He told you, you were a country?"He looked like he was going to laugh.

"Um...yeah..." She looked sad and embarrassed.

To end this feud a magical bunny appeared. Narnia saw her.

"Flying Mint Bunny~!" She smiled holding and petting her.

Arthur looked confused, how could she? Narnia seeing Flying Mint bunny, no one ever could see her."You know Mint Bunny?" He asked. The girl smiled"Of course I can see a lot of things...Is that weird also?" She frowned.

"No...Narnia, what's your real name?" He knelt down to be her height.

"MY real name? It's Jane..."

"Jane...?" Trying to find out her last name.

"Just Jane..." She smiled"Why?"

"Just wondering...So where is everyone else?" He patted her head.

"Hiding..."

"From what?" He said not letting his guard down. "You" She said.

This stunned him, he's being feared by a whole country. Not any normal country, Narnia.

"Narnia, would you like to form an Alliance?"

"What's an alliance?" He smiled,

"It like a friendship between countries.."

"Are you a country?" She was very confused now

"I am" He replied.

"Okay I agree~"

"Now that we got that out-of-the-way, what would you like to do?"

He smiled.

"Anything you want~" She smiled.

"Hmmm, how about you show me around?"

She nodded and took his hand. Throughout the day she had told him Narnian History, and various places.

"And this is the castle!Where the High King, High Queen, King and Queen, used to live~" She laughed,"Are you hungry?I am! Let's go in." She pulled his hand into the castle.

"Um..Narnian cooks please, serve us food!" She demanded. They gave them some food.

The both sat the table."Please go ahead and eat its delicious." She smiled and started eating. She was right it was delicious Arthur thought, maybe better than my- of course not just a bunch of amateurs in a silly world of course.

"Hey Arthur where are you from?"

"England, Why?"

"Can I go there?" She gave him Puppy dog eyes. He knew this whole place was fake, Narnia wasn't real. So why can't she come?"Yeah Sure~" He smirked.

"Really so awesome~Would you like dessert?" A plate of cake came out.

"Um...Thank you." He tasted the cake it was delicious.

After they ate, it was getting late. Jane yawned and Arthur noticed.

"Are you tired?" She nodded.

Arthur picked her started to walk everywhere. The little girl tugged on his sleeve,"I live over there" She pointed to the scary dark place. Arthur nodded. She probably wasn't that heavy, but the armor was bringing him down. Arthur was pretty brave, but not that,... wait this Narnia, he thought he couldn't get hurt, can he? He sighed, why was he doing this in the first place she didn't exist or this place.

He soon came face-to-face with a two-story house. It was beautiful, yet causal.

"Hey Narnia, is this your house?" He nudged her.

"Yeah~"She yawned.

He opened the door. it was nice and cozy walked upstairs. It was very nice in there too. He saw a bed and set her on there, he too was tired. She was just like Alfred.

He took some considerate, and took of her armor and sword. Thankfully, she had a tank-top and some shorts under, it was kinda cold, so he put her under the covers."Night Jane."

He was thinking of going home, but instead he found a spare room and slept.


End file.
